A Group Of Optimistic Kids With Cancer (eren x reader) modern au
by an-otaku-and-a-book
Summary: (Y/n) (l/n). A girl with a deadly disease. People say she's depressed. She says she's dying. Titan. A cancer. Everybody experience different ones. But no one survived. Eren Jaeger. A student studying Titan-killing sciences. He has titan. Fate brings them together, but will fate be the to pull them apart? (reader insert) (I don't own Attack on Titan.)
1. Chapter 1

YOUR POV  
The hospital always smells like freshly baked bread and bleach. Then, they douse it in Maria Cookie Super Spray to make it feel like home. I want to tell them that it's not worth it,and that making me feel at home when I'm dying won't make me feel better, but I don't.  
I wake up now, because of a nightmare. My nightmares used to be of psychotic clowns, but ever since I got Titan, my nightmares are always of a tall humanoid beast that chases me. Everyone around me is dead in horrifying is cut in about half, Jean's head is on the floor (it still looks like a horse), and Sasha's stomach is cut open. Connie is nearby, lifeless.I survive, until the beast swallows me whole.  
I have nothing to do. The only one up is grumpy ol' Levi. He likes to watch maintenance clean. He is one of my only "Friends" in a sense, but we can only agree about how stupid Hanji is and that the Recon Corps is way too similarities end there. I'm 18;he's 30. I don't clean;he lives to clean. I have titan;he doesn't.  
Titan is a strange thing. It's a type of cancer. It's hard to detect, mostly because when someone is born, they have titan, but outgrow it if you're lucky. You don't lose any hair, but you lose so much more. Titan is dangerous. Deadlier than any disease. Titan eats you from the inside out. You can fight it, but no one knows how. Everyone eventually loses the battle. Some just last longer than others.  
I don't want to fight titan. I've learned that life isn't fair. You just have to except your losses. They never will be reversed. You can regret. Regretting lets us build our experiences. Experience makes us stronger.  
I like to read. Reading can remove me from hell. I never have books. We have no library. I only have one book. That book is The Fault In Our Stars. I have probably read it 70 times. I want another one, but refuse to ask anyone for one. I don't want to be pitied or have special treatment. I want to be recognized for who I am, not my cancer.  
It's 7:35, my support group starts at 8:00. I'll just reread TFIOS and imagine my very own Augustus Waters.


	2. Chapter 2

EREN POV  
My name is Eren Jaeger. I lost my mother to the disease, "Titan" when I was 8. My father disappeared after that.I wanted to destroy the disease, so I joined the Cadet Corps School, a school dedicated to fighting the disease. Today I would graduate. I feel lightheaded. I'm not letting that stop me though.  
The dizziness progressively turns into a hard head hurts.  
"EREN JAEGER." I walk on to the stage. The last thing I see is a certificate being handed to me before I'm shrouded in darkness.  
+++++++++++++++Time skip+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
I wake up to an unfamiliar building smells like cookies. And bleach. But mostly is a short guy with a strange undercut, another blonde with some strong eyebrow game, and a girl with her hair in a ponytail and goggles. Goggles girl was creepy. They were all wearing lab coats. Oh I get it. I was kidnapped to join the circus and now they are going to deform me so i can be interesting like all those movies! "Oi! The Brat is up!" the undercut guy says. I was going to tell him I'm not a brat, then I saw his eyes. They were fucking horrifying. I'm not fucking with this guy. Fuck No. I'm saying fuck a lot.  
Fuck. "Helllllooo Eren! I'm Hanji Zoe! The eyebrow guy is Erwin Smith and the short guy is Levi Ackerman! We are your doctors." "Doctors? I'm not sick. Why do I need doctors?" "But you are sick." Erwin replies. "What?" "Tch. have titan." "Ha, funny. This is the time in the cliche horror movie where you trick the protagonist into believing that he has a deadly disease so you can experiment on him and deform him and make him join the circus.""No, you really have see your test results?"Hanji asks."Yeah." Hanji comes in with a file marked Eren Jaeger. She hands it to me and I read aloud. "Eren Jaeger. Diagnosed with stage 3 kyojin." If I remember correctly, that is the technical name for titan. "Anyways, you need food. The cooks,Sasha and Connie will serve dinner in 5 minutes. Recon Support group starts at 'll meet all the other kids! If you need anything give your nurse, Petra, a ring. Bye!"  
And with that I am left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Your P.o.v

Today's dinner is potato soup, chicken fingers, and bread rolls. I'm craving ice-cream. Like, a lot. Which is weird, because ever since Titan, I only ate bread and small portions of stew, then drank water. I'm already dying, but I might die if I don't eat ,I go up to Connie, and ask for (fave flavor) Ice-cream. Connie's face lights up when he sees I am actually brings me a big (strawberry/chocolate) dipped cone with (sprinkles/nuts) and a scoop of (fave flavor) Ice cream. I sit next to Jean and Marco, my "friends" and eat some ice cream.  
Jean and Marco both have a titan called Trost. Marco figured out he had Titan when half of his body was getting all type of skin irritations, and it got really bad. Jean figured out when he went from his chubby baby size, to anorexic,bony,skinny kid, and started losing his appetite.  
Marco stares at me (aka Freckled Jesus), and Jean (I call him horse boy) scoffed like the stuck up asshole he is. "Is there something wrong horse-ass?" I inquire. "You have a shit ton of ice cream, and you usually eat nothing. What, trying to impress the new kid?" It's my turn to scoff. "Please, I'm just craving new kid is another one of those overly optimistic assholes that think that they can solve problems by flashing a smile and playing Candyland." Jean laughs so hard it's hard to keep him contained in his chair. Marco sweats. He's the nice guy type.  
"We shouldn't talk about him. He just got here (Nickname)."  
Than a wild Bertolt and Reiner jump out of no where and sit next to us.  
"Marco is right (y/n)." Bert says  
"Yeah (nickname), he is in the first stage!" Reiner adds.  
Ahh, the stages. You see, when you get titan, you have 5 stages. Stage one is denial, stage two is regret, stage three is depression, and stage four is acceptance.  
The fifth is death.  
"Hey." Annie greets as she sits down with Ymir and Christa.  
"Yo"  
"DAMN (Y/N),WHAT'S WITH THE SHITLOAD OF ICE CREAM."  
"And hello to you too Ymir. I just want ice-cream dammit! Why does everyone ask that!"  
Annie and Ymir have a cancer called "Female". Annie looses sight in her left eye, her arms stops functioning, and her Achilles Tendon is torn apart once a they don't treat it, all her muscles could slightly rip apart. Ymir looses hearing, her arms stop moving, and she gets seizures once a year.  
Christa has a titan called "Historia". She loses the ability to speak, and gets paralyzed from the elbows down, once a year.  
Bertolt has a titan called "Colossal". Once every year, his skin start peeling off for 1 hour.  
Reiner is "Armored". He has what Bert does, but his muscles are more protected.  
I am "Snow". I have uncontrollable body temperature, low weight, and sometimes seizures.  
I wonder what the new kid is.  
I finish the big ass ice cream cone and walk back to my room after saying a quick "Bye, See you at recon." I want to read The fault in our stars.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO U BY THE BIG ASS ICECREAM_+_+_++_+_+_+_  
I walk into the support group room and see Hanji, Levi, and Erwin talking to be the new see me and greet me with a "Hiya (n/n)!" "Hello Ms.(l/n)" and "Hey tolerable brat.". I just wave. I decide to look at the new has really beautiful teal-green eyes, soft looking brown hair,and DAMN HE IS HOT! Like smoking. Inner (y/n) that doesn't have titan would slap on a smile and talk to him. I am not inner (y/n).So I just nonchalantly look at him and walk to my one walks and Marco sit next to me."Heya! Today we got a new we will have brand new introductions.(y/n) You start!" Hanji says. I groan. "My name is (Y/N) (L/N). I hate lots of things, don't like anything in hobby is reading,and my dreams are 8 hours every night." Jean snickers at the end. "Hey, Horse Brat! Your next." "The name is Jean. Jean Kirstein. I like long black hair and red scarves.I don't like teal-green. My hobby is horse riding, but ya know, Can't do it anymore and my dream is to become a doctor at the Military Police Hospital." Teal-green decides to speak up. "Isn't the Military Police Hospital known for direct service to the president and questionable, lazy tactics for fighting titan and billing?" "Yeah, but DIRECT SERVICE TO THE FUCKING PRESIDENT,dumbass!Who wouldn't want that?" "I'd rather be in direct service to the people." "Your stupid!" "Well at least I don't have a horseface!" "IT'S ON BASTARD!""BRING IT HORSE-" "SHUT THE HELL FUCKING UP YOU SHITTY DUMBASS BASTARDS!" I yell as soon as I see Levi opens his mouth to speak. I narrow my eyes into a death glare. Jean cowers and sits -Green soon does the same. " ,would you go next?" " name is Marco Bodt, but people call me Marc or Freckled Jesus. Please don't call me the second.I like the cookies that Sasha makes on Saturday, and my friends. I dislike when Jean is rude to hobby is comforting dream is that all of my friends survive cancer. It's very nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends!" "Hi! I am Krista Lenz! Everybody calls me Kris.I am very good friends with Ymir.I don't like carrots.(a/n it's a headcannon) My hobby is cooking, but I'm not very good at it. (another headcannon) My dream is to become a motivational speaker for kids suffering with titan." "Ymir.I like Krista. I dislike Sasha and hobby is singing in french super quietly (headcannon).My dream is to live with , yeah I'm a lesbian, got a problem?" New kid shakes his head."Annie Leonhardt. I dislike people, and like being alone, so don't bother hobby is martial arts, but I can't do it dream is to be a professional closet martial arts boxer." "Bertolt Hoover, but you can call me Bert like everyone else does.I don't dislike many things, but I like cute, cuddly things (Headcannon).My hobby is playing with Legos, don't judge. My dream is to become an architect (Haha the irony!)." "Reiner Braun! I like hot girls like (Y/n). I dislike Ymir. My hobby is running and My dream is to become a runner. (Again the Irony)."  
"Now Eren Introduce Yourself!"  
"Umm, sure..My name is Eren Jaeger. I'm 18, and for the last 3 years, have studied titan treating sciences. I actually wanted to work here, at the Scouting Leigon Hospital, but turns out I have stage three advanced Titan. Great graduation present, huh." I snicker. "Yeah, that's it."  
Hanji asks (cough forces cough) us to play a question game, and write letters to motherfucking santa. Like, what the fuck woman? Hello? SANTA? I asked to go to the library every week, but threw it some reason I could have sworn that Eren had thrown his away too. This is going to be interesting. Maybe he isn't the optimistic bastard I thought he was.

{on quotev some one asked, but hell, why not **i MADE THIS DISEASE UP. YES, I MADE IT UP.** I wanted to portray titans somehow, so i said, hey why not a cancer? Cancer Novels are hot now, why not?}


	4. Chapter 4

A Group Of Optimistic Kids With Cancer Chapter 4

Your pov.  
Today I have discovered something that can be beneficial to the development of human kind. Temperamental Titan Tits has the mental capability to read.  
To fully comprehend this miracle of life sciences, we must go back. Back to right after the first support group that had Eren Jaeger.  
After that Eren had sat in the table three tables away from ours. He just ate a small portion of potato stew, even though he'd been given a large bowl. He sent demonic death glares to Jean. Jean returned the favor. Marco was insisting on having him sit near us. I was thinking about how Issac in TFIOS would be a perfect match for Mina, an old patient that Christa was a friend to. "Right (nickname)? He could be a friend! He's not even in the first stage!" Marco says, earning my attention. "I don't give a fuck." I reply. "Great! I'll invite him now!" "Hold it Marc!" Reiner says, turning on his match-maker face. "(Y/n) yelled at Eren and Jean. She saved his ass. He should thank her. Have her invite him."  
Marco catches on. "Yeah! Go on (y/n)." Reiner wiggles his eyebrows. Since I don't give a shit and three fucks, I just walk up there with a glare and say "Yo Tempermental Titan Tits! You owe me one! I saved your punk ass back there." "Saved me? How the hell?" "I saved you from a mouthful of vulgarities from short-stack." "You just told me a bunch of profanities, hypocrite." "Listen, Temper Titan Tits. In the Survey Corps Hospital, there are two ways to describe curse words. Profanities and Vulgarities. Profanities are words like fuck,shit,bastard, dumbass,bitch,and other things. Vulgarities are thing you'd hear from a truck driver on drugs trying to bitch slap an innocent civilian because they're actually following traffic laws." "Well you could've explained that earlier, what do you want?" "The other titan kids want to know if you wanna eat with us. No, you don't have to sit next to horse face back there." "Okay." He stands up and takes a seat next to Reiner who throws an arm over his shoulder and says "Really (y/n)? The kid's new, and you call him Temperamental Titan Tits?" "It's that or Jaeger Bombastic." "Jaeger Bombastic works." Eren says. "Alright Temper Titan Tits." He just groans and throws his attention to Marco. "Hey Marco, do you know the visitor hours? I'm too scared to ask Levi or Hanji, and I don't know where Erwin's office is." "Sure! And you can just call me Marc, if you'd like. The normal visiting hours are 8:00 to 9:00 and it's closed on Christmas because Hanji is planning on doing something for the Titan patients this year." "Thanks. Are there any phones anywhere?" "Yeah. All doctors have phones in there offices that the patients can use if they still have ties with there family." "Okay. Thanks. I better get going." "But Eren, you just got here!" Reiner pouts. "R-r-r-Reiner. Let him go... He needs to talk to his friends and family." Bertl says,stuttering "Aww. Kay. I can talk to him later..." "Bye."  
"Me and Christa are gonna take our leave too. I have an MRI in 30 minutes. Christa has to catch up with Sherlock episodes or something." Ymir announces, standing up.  
"Bye guys! Sherlock just can't wait, ya know!" Christa chirps,walking away with Ymir.  
Byes,trues,and see yas erupt from every body as everyone else walks away.  
~ time skip by L the frog~  
The next day, a coconut headed kid and an Asian girl with a blood red scarf and black hair burst into my room. "Eren! Are you okay! Who did this? Are you okay!?" "Are you looking for Temperamental Titan Tits?" I say, eyes not leaving the page of my book. "Excuse me?" The blonde says. "Oh you know , The almighty titan patient, teal-green. Jaeger bombastic. Eren." "Yes. Do you know him?" Blonde asks "He's in my support group." "Where is his room?" Scarf asks, while clenching her fists. I must've struck a nerve. "How do I know? We're not friends or anything." "Oh. Seems we have the wrong room. This is 102. Eren is in 103. Sorry." "I don't care."  
|•Armin's P.O.V•|  
That girl is perfect for Eren. That was all I thought when I walked out of her room. She was witty, straight-forward, and seemed to be quite calm. Not only that, but she looked smart. I'll ask Eren about her later. Mikasa doesn't seem to like her. But Mikasa doesn't need to know of my plan. (A/n Kawaii shota evil laugh)  
{Crap. I would've updated this sooner, but I saved it on my phone, my parents read it, I made up a fake excuse, then they deleted it, so I had to rewrite it and put it in my password vault.}


	5. Chapter 5

A Group Of Optimistic Kids With Cancer -5-

Negotiations, Alfonso, and Weeb Eren.  
(Eren Can Read? Part 2)

Eren's P.O.V  
Today I was simply contemplating the meaning of life, existence, and Excalibur (soul eater) when Armin and Mikasa burst into my room.  
I just turned up the volume on my headphones.  
"Eren! ARE YOU OKAY! Did anybody hurt you? Did you get food? You aren't starving are you?" Mikasa said  
"Yes, no,yes,no. Where is my precious Alfonso?"  
"I have him." Armin said.  
"Give me my child."  
"I have decided on something. You will have to read one book, to get your laptop back."  
"ARMIN YOU HEARTLESS FIEND! ALFONSO WILL MISS ME! TUMBLR WILL MISS ME! QUOTEV WILL MISS ME! HARU WILL MISS ME!"  
Mikasa suddenly takes interest in the conversation. "Who is Haru?"  
All I can think is 'Ohoho Mikasa gone yandere mode.'  
"Das de waifu."  
"Eren please stop using weeaboo internet slang." Armin said "Waifu is weeb language for wife."  
"And who is this Haru?" Mikasa says.  
I pull out a pic of the bae from my phone.  
"Haruka Nanase. 17. Goes to Iwatobi High. Is madly in love with water. My bae."  
Suddenly Armin takes away my phone.  
"I thought your phone service was disconnected?"  
"It is. I just use my phone for music and reading creepypastas on quotev at 3am"  
"How about this? If you read one young adult cancer novel, you can get your laptop, and your phone."  
"Will you also buy me a video game?"  
"Fine. Which one do you want."  
"I want all three episodes of Life Is Strange. And don't be cheap. All three."  
"Okay. I expect a verbal book report."  
"You fucking manipulative bastard."  
"Thank You."  
"Eren..If anybody hurts you,flirts with you, or tries to make advances on you, tell me and I'll beat them to a bloody pulp." Mikasa says, when Armin excuses him self, probably to talk about my diagnosis. Armin is like uber smart.  
"Mikasa, I'll be fine. All the girls here are in the form of cute girls, ice queens, or ."  
"Who's the demon?"  
"(y/n) (l/n). She's adorable, but she has a foul mouth and is really scary."  
"I'll take care of her. Eren, you seem a bit...out of character...today.  
"Mmmm...watcha say?"  
"Hey, Mikasa." Armin is suddenly back  
"Yes?"  
"Eren had a procedure an hour ago, and he had to be on laughing gas. It didn't die down yet."  
"No wonder..."  
"KISS,KISS FALL IN LOVE! HEY,HEY,HEY!"  
"We should leave, Mikasa."  
"No."  
"MAKE US FEEL THE SPLASH KASANETA! HIKARI NO CONTRAST NO ABITE! Mmmmmmmmmm,mmmmmmm,YEAH! OMOI, OMOINI"  
"He needs rest."  
"DEEP,DEEP,DEEP SPLASH FREE!"  
Mikasa reluctantly agrees. They leave, and I just continue to reenact Free! All by myself.  
I have such great friends.

-I'm Shinataro, the carrot and this is a time skip, Nanodayo-  
After the Great Laughing Gas Incident, (which for some reason I vividly remember oh wait, it was another one of Hanji's experiments) that will countinue to traumatize me for the rest of my life,I venture out to find a cancer novel.  
First stop, Erwin's office.  
"Hi Erwin."  
"Eren. It seems Hanji put you on her new Laugh Gas. Excuse her, she's a bit insane." He says, smiling.  
"Are you two married or something?"  
He flushes.  
"NO! Absolutely not!"  
"Oh. Well, I came to ask if we have a library."  
"No, we don't. The Sina corps only produce enough funds for the Military Police Hospital to have a library. We are trying to acquire the money, but a library costs a lot."  
"Okay. Thanks."  
The first person I think of to ask is Marco. He's the most approachable. I head to his room, and because I have an amazing sense of direction, I get lost.  
Yay.  
I find a hallway that leads to the cafeteria. My wonderful sense of direction pays off, and I make my way to my room from the cafeteria.  
I knock on the door next to mine. Guess who comes out.  
(y/n) (l/n).  
And she looked very happy to see me.  
Note sarcasm.  
"Tch, what do you want Temperamental Titan Tits?"  
"Do you have a cancer novel?"  
"Yes, but you're not getting it. Do you even know how to read, idiot? If you can read, they found a cure for titan."  
"Shut up. Let's make a deal."  
"You sure you wanna make a deal with a demon?"  
"What're you talking about?"  
"(y/n) (l/n). She's adorable, but she has a foul mouth and she's really scary." She lowers her voice to sound male-ish.  
"I WAS ON HANJI'S LAUGH GAS!"  
"You mean the Laugh Gas 2.2?"  
"Yeah, that."  
"Back to the deal."  
"Do you have a laptop?"  
"No."  
"When I get my laptop back from my friend, we can share it."  
"You mean the coconut?"  
"Yeah, him"  
"Deal. But, I have 4 hours a day, and I get to play all the video games you have."  
"Fine. Also, you have to watch horror movies with me."  
"...Oh...Kay...?"  
"Book."  
"Here." She says, handing me the book. "But if any pages are torn, I'll tear your ACL."  
"Thanks (n/n)."  
"Don't call me that. We aren't friends."  
"Just laptop buddies."

|•your pov•|  
And that, kids, is how I found out that the idiotic, asshole, super sexy tree called Eren Jaeger can read.  
I am not falling in love.  
Really, I'm not.

{-Looks at hands-  
I can update...?  
Wow...  
Don't worry friends, romantic feelings progress next chapter!}


End file.
